What happens to the Villains that become good!
by SailorCrow
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what happened to the Amazon Trio? Or maybe what happened to Galaxia? Well this story tells you what happened to them all!!


What happens to all the Villains from Sailor Moon that have become good!  
  
Have you ever wondered what happened to them after they became good? Like whatever happened to the Amazon trio or maybe the Amazon quartet in the anime?? This story shall reveal the answers and more!! Stay tuned!!  
  
Oh yeah by Crow!!!! Hehehehehe another one of my weird and funny fan fics. *wonders if this is funny at all* I don't know I'm making it up as I go………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a far away land where everything is good there is not evil and no evil can be found near it. You can have whatever you want. This is where the good has gone. To this land where they can have what they want. Today we are here with them to ask them about whats going on!  
  
Crow: so Alan how are you doing in this wonderful place?  
  
Alan: I'm doing great! Me and Ann are living happily in our own forest with our tree.  
  
Ann: yeah but I really miss Darien! But since I'm here and we can have anything we want……..*smirks*  
  
Crow: what??  
  
Alan: she has a Mamoru clone. *looks down*  
  
Crow: oh………  
  
Mamoru Clone: *comes in wearing a pink apron* Anyone want cookies? I made them myself???  
  
Ann: isn't he wonderful! *eyes get all dreamy* I made him better then the real one!  
  
Alan: *looks back up crying* I used to be Ann's favorite guy!!  
  
Ann: Oh Mamoru I love you!!! If only you were real!!  
  
Alan: Okay I'm sick of this!! I'm leaving!! *walks away without anything*  
  
Crow: o..k…a…y… well lets talk to some other people!! *walks around trying to find someone else*  
  
Crow: *finds Sapphire* Hey Sapphire!!  
  
Sapphire: um hi…..do I know you???  
  
Crow: no………..but I know you!! ^-^;  
  
Sapphire: O.O; you're a stalker aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah get away!! Diamond help there is a stalker after me!!!! *runs away*  
  
Crow: um…….hey wait I'm not a stalker!! *runs after Sapphire*  
  
Sapphire: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah leave me alone!! I'm scared Diamond save me!! *starts to cry like Usagi does*  
  
Crow: O.O;  
  
Diamond: *notices Sapphire being chased by Crow* hey whats going on??  
  
Sapphire: she is a stalker!!! She knows who I am!  
  
Crow: well duh!!! Your….  
  
Diamond: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah a stalker!! Here have all my money take whatever you want just leave us alone!!! *throws all his money at Crow*  
  
Crow: Hey cool! *picks up his money and smirks* Well I know you cause your on a tv show.  
  
Sapphire and Diamond: I am!!  
  
Crow: Yup! Now can ask you some questions??  
  
Sapphire and Diamond: k!  
  
Crow: sooooo sapphire do you ever miss Prisma???  
  
Sapphire: Why should I miss her???  
  
Crow: oh yeah dumb question she became good she is here….  
  
Prisma: Oh Sapphire!!  
  
Sapphire: hi prissy wissy! *huggles Prisma*  
  
Prisma: How has my Sapphy Waphy been??  
  
Sapphire: I've been good!  
  
Crow: can I finish my questions so I can move onto the 4 sisters??  
  
Diamond: k  
  
Crow: Diamond do you ever miss Usagi??  
  
Diamond: Miss her!! Ha! I made a clone of her!! It doesn't wine or anything and its much cuter and can cook!  
  
Usagi Clone: Oh Diamond the cake is done!! *walks in holding a huge cake shaped like Diamond*  
  
Crow: O.O  
  
Mamoru Clone: *notices Usagi Clone* Oo la la!  
  
Usagi Clone: *notices Mamoru Clone and drops cake with eyes becoming hearts*  
  
Diamond: my cake!!!! No!!! *dives for it but ends up landing in it*  
  
Usagi Clone: *jumps into Mamoru Clone's arms* Oh your soooooo cute I love you!!  
  
Diamond and Ann: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Ann: I created you how could you like Usagi!!  
  
Diamond: I created you how could you like Mamoru!!  
  
Clones: Hehehehehhehehe *walks away happily*  
  
Ann and Diamond: *faint*  
  
Alan: Woo hoo!! *jumps up and down and cheers*  
  
Ann: *glares at Alan*  
  
Alan: Uh oooooooh no its so sad…(woo hoo Ann can't get in my head!!)  
  
Ann: (don't you dare think about it in your mind!!)  
  
Alan: (How can you know what I'm thinking!!)  
  
Ann: (we live in a place where you can have whatever you want!)  
  
Sapphire: its okay Diamond I'll take you home and get the bath tub ready for you and find Mr. Rubber Ducky okay?  
  
Diamond: *sniff* okay……. USAGI I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Sapphire: cya! *walks off with Diamond*  
  
Crow: Uh yeah this is a little weird……okay now for the 4 sisters!  
  
Birdie: yay its our turn!  
  
Crow: okay Birdie Catsy how do you like having those types of names!  
  
Birdie: I don't!! The birds here think I'm the bird goddess or something!  
  
Bird: caw!! *lands on Birdie's shoulder with a Rose in its mouth*  
  
Birdie: aaaaaaaah get away from me!! I don't love you!! *takes out an umbrella and walks the bird*  
  
Bird: X_X  
  
Crow: O.O;  
  
Birdie: it thinks I love it…..  
  
Catsy: yeah you think you got it bad! I got cats all over my house! I'm superstitious of black cats!! There are millions all over my house!! *sits on floor and gets into a ball and rocks back an forth sucking her thumb*  
  
Crow: okay I guess I'll go to Avery and Prisma!  
  
Avery: Rubius loved me you know he did!!  
  
Prisma: I don't care anymore Sapphire loves me so it doesn't matter!!  
  
Crow: so Avery what do you think about the Frosted Flakes Tiger?  
  
Avery: its evil!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prisma: that was a random question.  
  
Crow: I know! *smirks*  
  
Frosted Flakes Tiger: its Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt!  
  
Avery: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *runs away screaming her head off*  
  
Crow: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha I couldn't help myself. Well I'll be leaving now to find more people!  
  
Palla Palla: *runs up to Crow and hands her a paper* Come to our party!! It will be sometime today!!  
  
Ves Ves: oh yeah Palla Palla that's a really good time!  
  
Jun Jun: yeah it could be any time today!  
  
Cere Cere: Palla Palla why not make the party at 5!  
  
Palla Palla: k! *papers suddenly say that its at 5 today*  
  
Crow: um yeah can I ask you a few questions??  
  
Jun Jun: sure!  
  
Crow: okay  
  
Palla Palla: I'm cute!!  
  
Jun Jun: shut up!  
  
Crow: Ves Ves are you really the leader of the quartet?  
  
Ves Ves: why yes I…….  
  
Cere Cere: you are not I am!! You just seem like the leader that's all!!  
  
Crow: *takes out a wilted rose and peels off the petals*  
  
Cere Cere: O.O Noooooooooooooooo *falls to the ground and picks up the dead flower* How could you..you…you..you flower killer!!! *runs away*  
  
Palla Palla: I'm cute!!!  
  
Jun Jun: Shut up!!  
  
Crow: uh yeah……  
  
Palla Palla: I'm cute!!!  
  
Jun Jun: will you shut up!!  
  
Crow: I know what will shut her up *takes out a voodoo doll*  
  
Palla Palla: ooooooooooooooooooooo *grabs the doll and immediately starts to stab it*  
  
Crow: hehehehehe knew that would work  
  
Jun Jun: who is that Voodoo doll to?  
  
Crow: oh no one! (Hehehehe that prissy girl at my school!)  
  
Jun Jun: uh yeah whatever…..  
  
Ves Ves: well we got to go and get this party ready cya later Crow!!  
  
Crow: Now to find the Amazon Trio! *notices hawk eye's hair* Hey Hawk Eye!  
  
Hawk Eye: *falls of because he got startled by Crow* Aaaaaaaaaah my beautiful hair!!! *fixes hair and gets up*  
  
Tiger Eye: Hawk Eye your to obsessed with your hair!  
  
Fish Eye: *runs around them throwing skittles everywhere, laughing all crazy like, then runs away*  
  
Crow: has she gone crazy??  
  
Tiger and Hawk Eye: Yup!!!  
  
Crow: I have some questions for you two! Okay Tiger Eye do your tiger instincts every come out?? Like do you ever have the urge to eat Hawk Eye??  
  
Tiger Eye: Yup! *licks his lips as he stares are Hawk Eye*  
  
Crow: *turns to Hawk Eye quickly*  
  
Hawk Eye: Ack! *falls over* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah my hair!  
  
Crow: Do you ever have the urge to eat Fish Eye?  
  
Hawk Eye: No! She is toooooooooooo crazy for me! *an leaf falls on his hair* Aaaaaaah my hair!!! *faints*  
  
Crow: O.O;  
  
Hawk Eye: *wakes up* aaaaaaaaaaah my hair!!!  
  
Crow: okay I guess I'll be going now…..*notices Nehelenia and runs over to her*  
  
Nehelenia: *turns around and is chibi*  
  
Crow: O.O darn I forgot you became little…….  
  
Nehelenia: *smiles cutely*  
  
Crow: uh okay I'm doing a question survey thing I guess so can I ask you some questions??  
  
Nehelenia: Sure! Why not!  
  
Crow: Okay how do you feel about being little again?  
  
Nehelenia: I love it!! I'm now beautiful and cute!! Before I was just a beautiful person worrying about being ugly and when I worried it made me get wrinkles which made me ugly!!  
  
Crow: uh okay *puts hand in pocket and pulls out a brief case*  
  
Nehelenia: I love being cute and beautiful!  
  
Crow: *opens case* Hello ma'am I am going door to door selling beauty protects to people that nee..er.. I mean people that are already beautiful but want to be more beautiful!  
  
Nehelenia: you mean I can be more beautiful with that stuff!!??  
  
Crow: Yup!! Especially with this! *takes out a fancy spray type bottle that has blue liquid inside*  
  
Nehelenia: Oooo I want it! Its mine!! *grabs it and sprays it everywhere cause she doesn't know where your suppose to use it*  
  
Crow: um I don't think you want to do that… I was just taking out types of hair dye….  
  
Nehelenia: *doesn't really listen* Oh yeah great sure I want it!  
  
Crow: um want what?  
  
Nehelenia: huh? Oh I don't know but do you have a mirror?  
  
Crow: *looks at Nehelenia and starts to laugh*  
  
Nehelenia: what???  
  
Crow: Your…your….*takes out a mirror and falls over laughing*  
  
Nehelenia: What!!?? *looks in mirror and notices she is ALL BLUE!!!* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no my beautiful beautyness!!  
  
Papa Smurf: *comes walking out along with the other smurfs* There you are we have been looking for you for days!!  
  
Nehelenia: what??  
  
Papa Smurf: come on guys!! *all the hundreds of smurfs surround Nehelenia and pic her up somehow and take her away*  
  
Nehelenia: waaaaaaaaaah but I'm not a smurf!!  
  
Crow: *watches as Nehelenia disappears in the forest where the Smurfs live* Yeah that was kind of weird….O.o; *walks away trying to find someone else*  
  
Fish Eye: *runs by throwing skittles at Hawk Eye cause he is chasing her* TASTE THE RAINBOW HAWK EYE!!  
  
Hawk Eye: taste this!!! **********************  
  
Crow: hehehe don't want to get violent do I??  
  
Hawk Eye: *somehow turns into a hawk picks Fish Eye up and flys away with her*  
  
Crow: *watches skittles fall everywhere* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah its raining skittles!! *gets hit in the head by a couple* X_X  
  
Galaxia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I got a skittle in my eye!!! I can't see I'm blind!! *runs into Crow* X_X  
  
Crow: owy!!  
  
Galaxia: Oh sorry!  
  
Crow: yay I found another villain!  
  
Galaxia: O.o  
  
Crow: can I ask you a few questions??  
  
Galaxia: Um yeah but I kinda have a skittle in……….  
  
Crow: who cares now with the questions!! Okay how does it feel to have a skittle in your eye???  
  
Galaxia: IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crow: Oh well that's your fault!  
  
Galaxia: how is it my fault!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crow: cause you were standing there when the skittle fell and landed in your eye!! You didn't have to stand there you know!! Also because it landed in your eye that's why it hurts!! That's why its your fault!!  
  
Galaxia: -_-;  
  
Crow: Well since ITS YOUR FAULT that you have a skittle in your eye I guess I'll leave so you can get it out!  
  
Galaxia: *gets it out* Yay its out! You don't have to leave now!  
  
Hawk Eye: *flys by with Fish Eye*  
  
Fish Eye: *drops more skittles*  
  
Galaxia: *gets one in her eye!* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm blind!!!  
  
Crow: -_-; *wanders away to a river and notices Lethe and Mnemosyne* Hey Lethe! Hey Mnemosyne!!  
  
Lethe and Mnemosyne: *looks up from what their doing and stares at Crow* Um hi…..  
  
Crow: (hehehehe yeah I know they are from the manga but I couldn't help but add them!! They are my favorite Villains!)  
  
Crow: Can I ask you a couple questions???  
  
Lethe and Mnemosyne: Uh sure why not!  
  
Crow: do you ever get all pruny from being in this river all the time?  
  
Lethe: Um well *looks at hands* yeah….  
  
Mnemosyne: LITTLE KIDS SAY I'M OLD CAUSE I'M SO PRUNY!! THEY THINK I'M WRINKLY!!!  
  
Lethe: don't mind her ……..*hits Mnemosyne over the head with a rock*  
  
Mnemosyne: X_X *sinks down into the river*  
  
Crow: Um have you guys ever tried out for the Olympics swimming thing?? You guys spend all your time in the water you should be able to swim good and you can hold your breathe for a long time!  
  
Lethe: don't tell anyone but Mnemosyne uses a breathing mask thing and she wears a life jacket just incase!  
  
Crow: if your under water already why do you need a life jacket?  
  
Lethe: just incase her breathing mask thing runs out of oxygen she can get to the surface quicker. Its so embarrassing to have a sister that lives and breathes in the water but has to wear a life jacket and a breathing mask… *starts to cry and dives into the water*  
  
Crow: Okay…… well look at the time its 5 and if you remember what happens at that time then you should know that its time for the Amazon Quartets PARTY!!! *some how suddenly appears there*  
  
Ves Ves: woooo hoooooooo *throws confetti at people*  
  
Palla Palla: I'm cute!!!  
  
Jun Jun: shut up!!!!  
  
Cere Cere: *makes it rain pink and white rose petals*  
  
Crow: Oh my gosh! It can't be its…its…its….all the people that the senshi happened to meet the day when they got attacked by the villain and then never saw again!! *hugs one*  
  
Boy: aaaaaaaah get off me!!! *pushes Crow off and runs away*  
  
Crow: awwwwww well now the people reading this know what happened to the people that the senshi met one day and never saw again!! Hehehe the ended up here too!!  
  
Girl: actually we only appear when they have parties and Palla Palla seems to have one every day!!  
  
Crow: O.o Palla Palla must like parties……..  
  
Fish Eye: *runs by still throwing skittles at Hawk Eye cause he is chasing her*  
  
Tiger Eye: will you two stop!! *runs after them*  
  
Ves Ves: *gets on a stage that is somehow there* Now Fish Eye has prepared a show for all of us!!! Enjoy!! *walks off stage*  
  
Tiger Eye: *grabs Hawk Eye and ties him to a tree*  
  
Fish Eye: *gets on stage with head down and hands together down on her legs*  
  
Crow: ………….O.o  
  
Fish Eye: *Looks up, lifting arms quickly and spreading them out having skittles fly out of her hands and going everywhere. Suddenly a rainbow appears over them and it starts to rain skittles*  
  
Everyone: *looks up at the rainbow*  
  
Fish Eye: TASTE THE RAINBOW!! *swings into the rainbow on a vine*  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Hawk Eye: I'm going to get you!! *hops into the rainbow still tied to the chair*  
  
Tiger Eye: Hey wait you can't go anywhere *runs into the rainbow*  
  
Crow: well I'm gonna end this fic now! See ya later and remember everything I talked about!! *Skips into the rainbow and the FanFic ends*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crow: hehehehehehehe now you know what happened to them!!! Hope you liked it!!! Read my other FanFics if you want to!! Byes!!  
  
centerTHE END!!!!!! 


End file.
